Music Box of Time
by MischievousRose
Summary: In the modern life of 2 reincarnated lovers, who have forgotten each other, their history & their past life altogether. Could their love find a way to unite them together? Or will destiny do the same thing again & just let them end in another tragedy?


**A/N:** it has been a long time since I wrote a story, ne? heheheh… oh well, I hope you like this piece! I would really appreciate it if someone were to review.

Oh! And I highly recommend you to listen to Elfen Lied-Lilium (music box version) while reading this! The inspiration of the story actually came from a title of Megurine Luka's song, "Music Box of Time", but the one who urged me and inspired me even more to write this is "Lilium" (Oh, I'm blabbering silly things!)

Well Enjoy! Oh and the first few part is Mikan though a different name!

**I do NOT own Gakuen Alice or its characters! The story's plot is mine though.**

**Music Box of Time**

_Put in a touch of love, a sprinkle of heated hatred and a pinch of sadistic tragedy and you'll get Romeo and Juliet all over again!_

_In the modern life of two reincarnated lovers, who seemed to have forgotten each other, their history and their past life altogether. Could their ancient love find a way to unite them together? Or will destiny do the same thing again and just let them end their love in another tragedy?_

**Chapter one: **_**the Dream**_

_I found myself in the corner of the beautiful garden once again, trees with blooming flowers stood steady at every corner, flowering vines wrapped around their sturdy branches and wild flowers blooming at their roots. I inhaled as the wind picked up its pace carrying with it the sweet and heavenly mixture of lilacs, lilies, roses, gardenias and cherry blossoms. I relaxed, feeling somehow at ease with my situation as I exhaled. I could hear the soft whispers of the wind, the mellowed chirps, the gushing water and the muted sobs._

_ Wait… Sobs? I thought to myself as my eyes shot open, following the sound with my eyes only to be allured with what I saw._

_ There sitting at the fountain's ledge is a beautiful young lady dressed in imeldific clothes adorned with bows, laces and frills. Her beautiful brunette hair looks faint under the moonlight and her head is bent down supported by her palms. She is crying. I wonder why. Why would a rich young lady, such as herself, sob in the middle of the night? What's wrong with her? Or rather, what's wrong with me? Why do I felt sympathetic, not for her, but for myself? Why do I feel sad? It is as if, I understand why she's in pain when in fact, I do not… but most of all, why does she look so familiar?_

_ I blinked and the next thing I knew, I am in the lady's shoes, I was confused and I wanted to look up, but the strange thing is that my body won't allow me to do so and the only thing it allows me to do is sob._

_ I feel both excitement and guilt accompanied with fear as fresh tears continued to gush out. What did I fear? Sadly, I don't know nor did I know why I'm feeling and reacting the way I am. But one thing is clear, I am anticipating for someone, who that person could be and why I'm waiting for him is unknown._

"_Lilithe" A husky voice called out._

_Confusion aside, hearing his voice, I could feel my body relax as I immediately shot up and engulfed him in a hug. "I'm sorry" I mumbled out, the pain stabbing my chest as I clung on him tighter, "I'm really sorry."_

"_Oh so, you're really going to get engaged." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, but he sound sad and I was pained to hear that._

_I nodded my head as I clutched his shirt._

"_It's okay; I knew from the start that this love is futile." He said understandingly not bothering to hide the pain and sadness in his voice._

"_I'm really sorry. I wasn't able to do anything." I apologized, "But I tried! I really tried!" I insisted. "But it didn't work." I mumbled._

_He patted my head, "its okay." He said._

_I looked up and saw the forced smile on his face and it pained me so much, "I'm sorry." I apologized again._

"_Here." He said as he handed something to me._

_I accepted, I am sure that I looked confused._

"_It's a promise."_

"_Huh?"_

"_It's a promise that someday, when we meet again, maybe in the next era, I will still love you even if you won't remember our past."_

_I looked at his gift, "Then, I too will promise not to forget you and to love you even in my next life!" I said determinedly as I looked up._

_He smiled, "I will remember that then." He said, then his smile vanish replaced by a sad mournful look._

_The clock chimed loudly signifying that it's already a quarter before midnight._

_He engulfed me in a warm embrace and knowing this is the last, I basked in that warmth. "Remember our song, for it is the only way we'll find each other." He whispered and I nodded._

"_Well, this means goodbye." He said as he chuckled humorlessly, the flat tone of his voice somehow scares me, "Probably the last in this lifetime." He added as he softly pulled away, "Goodbye Lilithe" He said sealing his goodbye with a kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes and responded…this feeling; will I ever feel this again?_

_And before I knew it, the feeling of his lips meeting mine, left. I opened my eyes to see if he is still there and noticing the he isn't, tears left my eyes again._

_I looked down and opened his gift, it was a music box made from the finest oak wood. At its base, swirls of thin gold wove around freely; it was also encrusted with rubies shaped like rose petals being blown with the wind. I opened it only fall down on my knees. This song, this sad song is the one he composed for me. It's a song for me and a song for our futile love, our song. _

_And suddenly, I am once again surrounded with that dark abyss._

Mikan woke up with a start as she tiredly sat up, "A dream?" She thought to herself as she touched her face only to feel something wet and almost dried up, "Did I…cry?" She asked herself feeling puzzled. She wiped her tears with her sleeves before doing an exercise stretch. "That was one weird dream." She said to herself as she looked around, she's currently in her school's rooftop garden, standing underneath the Sakura tree, her favorite place for an afternoon nap.

As she leaned herself against the trunk and feeling the wind caress her skin, a soft tune hovered with the wind entering her ears and soothing her in the process, however, she could feel her heart clench at the sad tune. _This song, where have I heard of it before?_ She thought. Somehow, this song seems to be pulling her in.

Curios to who could have played such a sad and familiar song, she ran down following the source of the music, only to stop in front of the school's piano room.

Panting, she bended on her knees, her right hand clutching her chest, her left hand being supported by her left knee. After finally being able to normalize her breathing, she entered the room.

Feeling somebody else's presence, Natsume immediately stopped playing the piano as he threw a glare at the person who interrupted him.

"Where have you heard that song?" She asked as her brunette eyes widened with curiosity.

"Hn." He muttered rather rudely, obviously showing that he is irritated by her mere presence, "It's an original composition." He replied rather huskily.

Her eyes widened, not with curiosity, but this time with surprise. _Why does it feel like I've heard of his voice before?_ She thought as she processed what he said, "Eh?" She said out loud, "I thought I heard it somewhere." She mumbled to herself.

Now it's his turn to be surprised._ Where could she probably hear that? I've played the whole piece just now and the only ones who have heard this piece is my family and the maids and butlers working there. _He thought. He furrowed his eyebrows as he shot her another glare, "How is that possible when I've only played this piece at home?" He asked. _But then again, it might be one of her schemes for me to notice her. I am in fact quite famous in this school and in the music industry._

She shrugged, "I don't know, but it does sound familiar." She replied sounding sincere, "For me at least." She added, whispering the last part, and then she shook her head, "Sorry for trouble," She apologized bowing her head before straightening her back, "um… what's your name?" She asked sheepishly.

He smirked, _how interesting, this girl that is._ He thought, "Hyuuga, Hyuuga Natsume." He answered. _For she is the only one who didn't recognize me up this close, but let's see…_

"Hyuuga Natsume?" She thought, tilting her head to the right and using her right index finger to point at her lips, her habitual thinking position. Then it finally came, "EH?" She screamed, "_You're_ the Natsume Hyuuga?"

He smirked, how typical. They'll exclaim his name out loud and then shower him with praise,

"You're that bastard who toyed with Sumi-chan's heart by raising her hopes up then breaking up with her?" She asked.

He nodded, thinking that she is praising him. Before it hit him, this girl didn't praise him? But whatever, what she said was somehow correct though not totally.

"YOU?" She screamed pointing an accusing finger at him, "Guys like you should rot in hell!" She said as she was about to land him a punch.

Having fast reflexes, he was able to block her punch with his palm. "For your information li'l girl, that friend of yours wasn't my girlfriend, so technically I didn't break up with her. She was having high delusions that I was hers and therefore, I only told her the truth." He said monotonously, his expression blank.

"Tch." Mikan muttered as she withdrew her punch, "Fine, I believe you this time Hyuuga, knowing Sumire-chan, there's a possibility that could happen." She agreed with a sigh.

He only stared at her.

"Well, I still have to go." She said, "Ja Hyuuga-san." She bid farewell with a wave before walking.

"Oi, matte." He ordered (yep! That's the right term.)

She stopped.

"Where did you hear that piece?" He asked.

She shrugged, her back still facing him.

He cocked an eyebrow, "If I didn't know any better, you're only doing this to get my attention." He said, his voice still monotonous but with a hint of amusement.

Her vein visibly popped as she inhaled deeply before exhaling it out just as deeply. "I did not do it for attention Hyuuga-san, it's not like you're some celebrity that I would fawn over." She paused, as she looked back, her face peeking over her shoulder, "And even if you are, I won't fawn over you since you're just like me… a normal human being." She added with a smile, which in his own opinion made her look like an angel but there is no way that he'd admit it out loud. "Ja!" She said as she sprinted off.

As he watched her retreating figure, he smirked feeling interested towards her, _If you didn't know, I thought you are familiar, as if you are somehow whom I've met long ago. _ He thought deep in thought. _This girl eh? She's interesting._

* * *

Hello people! Zen-chan here! I'm finally back!

Oh and about _**Tainted Cinderella**_, I won't be updating it for a while since my older sister currently has my laptop and she didn't return it yet. The draft for the next chapter is there. But I am _almost_ finished. The chapter I'll upload for **_Tainted Cinderella_** will be the last chapter, unless of course you if you don't want the ending, then I have an alternate ending. Teehee~

Oh! and tell me if you want updates for this story! This might be composed of more or less 6 chapters. (I supposed I wanted to make this a one shot but oh well.)

Anyway, please review! It boosts my spirits! ^_^

constructive criticism is also okay, but no harsh words please like bluntly saying that this story "sucks" or that "the story is lame"...

I hope you like the plot! Gaaah! I _reaaaaallly_ wanted to know if you like this or not! the plot has been swimming in my mind since last year so! Waaaah! Pretty please? Please do review!


End file.
